InSAiNiTy(Redone)
by YukiSnowOfFairyTail
Summary: Lucy has been ignored by everyone but Wendy and Charles so when she gets letters from her 'dead' mother saying that she wasn't from Earth-land and she could go back to her real world she doesn't hesitate to go. When Wendy and Charles decide to tag along what adventures lie ahead? Find out here! Redo of inSAiNiTy. Enjoy!
1. Lucys POV

**Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories I lost inspiration for them, but I will try to update them as soon as I get an Idea for the next chapters. Anywho this story is a SoulEaterXFairyTail Fanfic so, yea. Oh and if you like Lisanna than please stop reading this fanfic. No its not that I hate her its just that she REALLY annoys me. Welp! Hope you like it! Rated T for blood and VERY mild swearing also my paranoia(Not really XD).** **~YukiSnowOfFairyTail~** **P.S. Tell me who you want Lucy with. Death The Kid, Soul or BlackStar.**

Summery:

Lucy has been ignored by everyone but Wendy and Charles so when she gets letters from her 'dead' mother saying that she wasn't from Earth-land and she could go back to her real world she doesn't hesitate to go. When Wendy and Charles decide to tag along what adventures lie ahead? Find out here! Redo of inSAiNiTy. Enjoy!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~ ****Chapter 1****Lucy's p.o.v.**

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound and groaned.

"Stupid alarm clock." I muttered darkly and reluctantly rolled out of bed. I looked at the clock and saw I had slept in longer than I expected and yawned slouching to my closet. Over the last few months I had stopped wearing short skirts and stuff like that, now I wore plain jeans and T-shirts. Today I wore white jeans, a pink tube top and my belt with my whip and keys.

As I was leaving I checked my mail and was surprised to see another letter there. A few days ago I had gotten a letter like this too and it was from my mom. she had asked me to draw a magic circle, for what, I dont know. After picking up the letter I walked back to my apartment and sat on the floor pulling up the rug that was beside my bed. Under it was a complicated magic circle that looked like it was written with blood(Even though it wasn't). I open the envelope and pull out a letter and a small pouch. Opening the letter I read the contents.

_Dear Lucy._

_Although you already knew that you were different from other people there is something that I haven't told you. You are from another world. It is a world of Meisters and Weapons were people with magic are either killed or imprisoned. Anyways, I might as well explain what Meisters and Weapons are. A Weapon is a human\other who can transform their body parts or their whole body into a weapon. Examples: Scythe, Guns, Swords or other weapons. A Meister is a human capable of wielding a weapon as long as their soul wavelengths match. If they don't match then your hands will be burned or you can`t hold it. If they do match you would be able to do Soul resonance or other attacks. Normally, a person would only be a Weapon OR a Meister but you, are both. If you want to go to that world then keep reading if not then stop. _

_Ok then I guess you want to go! But there is one thing you need to know. If you go there you have to give up all your magic unless you have permission from Lord Death. Once again if you dont want to go stop reading. _

_So you want to go that bad huh? Heh you never change. There is an academy for meisters and weapons in Death City called the DWMA (Death Weapons and Meisters Academy) so just ask one of the students to bring you to Lord Death and tell them I sent you. Make sure to give Lord Death this letter. Pack up everything you need and put it into the circle that I had you make in the last letter. Then pour the contents of that pouch into the middle of it then stand in the circle also. If you want you can bring one of your friends with you but only one and she\he has to know that is almost impossible to get back. Have fun! Oh yea, I almost forgot! You have a sister named Maka Albarn!_

_Lots of love, Mom._

I blinked. "What the Heck?!" I yelled comically.(A\N: She was making this face. 0-0)

I sighed and grabbed a black travelling bag and put in a few outfits, most in black,gold, silver, and crimson. I also put in my black trench-coat(Like Makas but with silver on the inside and a hood), a few books, my letters to mom, and my diary.

I sighed again and left my apartment making sure to lock my door as I left. I started walking down the street towards the guild.

As I walked I thought about the last few weeks at the guild. Ever since Lisanna came back the guild has been partying. Its not that I blame them. If girl that was thought dead came back, who wouldn't be happy? The problem was that everyone ignores me… Well other than Wendy and Charles… Oh well… that will make it easier to leave...

I stopped walking and saw that I was in front of my guild, I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open walking into the guild, as usual there was a fight going on and as usual Erzas cake got smashed and as usual she half killed Natsu and Grey and as usual they came to do a job with me… no wait it was Lissanna not me.

I shook my head, 'No! Dont blame her!'

I walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Mira!" I called only to be ignored by the barmaid.

I looked around and saw Natsu and the team walking towards me I smiled when they stood in front of me. "Hi Natsu, everyone!" I said in fake cheerfulness. "How are you?"

No one answered.

"Guys?" I looked at them.

Natsu glared at me, Erza looked disgusted, and Grey didn't even look at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked slowly standing up.

"Leave the guild." Natsu said, looking at me with a rare serious expression.

I took a step back my back touching the bar counter.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because." Erza started. "You always get in our way and we have to save you all the time."

If they expected me to start crying they were very mistaken. "Ok."I said.

They looked surprised.

"Huh?" Natsu said confused.

"I said ok." I repeated."I was planning on leaving today anyways."

Grey finally looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I have to tell you something. I am Lucy Spirit Heartfilia Albarn. I am a celestial spirit mage. I am from another world. I am a Weapon and a meister. I am who I am and always will be."

The whole guild was watching by then and they all looked shocked.

I then pushed past all the shocked guild members and was about to leave when Wendy ran up to me. At first I thought she was going to try to make me stay before she said,"If you're leaving I am too." I just stared at her for a second before I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Sure, Wendy-chan! As long as you're sure."

When she nodded I looked at Charles to see if she was coming too, as she nodded I took Wendys hand and looked back at the guild (Who had been in shock).

"Oh, and one more thing. You will never see me again." With that I erased Wendy, Charles, and my own guild marks and walked outside.

~Timeskip Lucy's apartment~

I unlocked my apartment door and walked in, making sure to lock it and the window after Wendy and Charles came in.

I explained the conditions to them and when they confirmed that they still wanted to come I told them to stand by the edge of the circle and step in when I did.

When I finished I pulled my suitcase onto the magic circle.

I grabbed the pouch that I had gotten with moms last letter and poured the contents into the circle. "offene Tor zu einer neuen Welt . Eine neue Stadt. Und eine neue Kultur (open gate to a new world.A new a new culture.)." I chanted.

As I chanted the magic circle started glowing and we stepped into it. There was a bright light and it all went black.


	2. Makas POV

Chapter 2 Maka`s P.O.V.

~Dream~

I was standing in the middle of a large room a table was in the middle of it with three chairs sitting around the table, on the left side of that was a large bookshelf with multiple books I didn't recognise and a picture frame with a large crack in it. The picture in it looked like it was ripped up then put back together. In that picture was a girl who looked to be about a year older than me with golden-blond hair and chocolate brown eyes sitting next to a boy with spiky pink hair and a wide grin. Behind them was a girl who looked to be a few years older than them with scarlet red hair and warm but intimidating brown eyes next to her was another boy with blackish-blue hair and dark dark blue eyes who was surprisingly only in his boxers. Under the picture on the frame there was names carved into the wood. `Lucy,Natsu,Erza,and Gray.

Next to the bookshelf was a door that looked like it lead to the kitchen, in front of me was a desk with another picture frame except this time there was a picture of a young girl (whom I assumed was the same girl in the other picture but younger.) sitting on a large chair made out of red velvet and gold in between two adults, one was a man with short sandy blonde hair like mine and a woman who looked exactly like the girl. `Lucy Spirit Heartfilia, Jude _Albarn_ Heartfilia, Layla Kami Heartfilia.` 'Huh? Thats my last name...' On the wall to my right there was a large window, under the window was a queen sized bed with pink covers and pillow sheets. Sleeping in the bed was the girl in the pictures.

The girl's -Lucy I think- alarm clock went off and she slowly got out of bed checking the alarm clock she muttered something, grabbed clothes, walked into the bathroom -most likely to get changed- walked out the door, checked the mail, came back inside, read the mail, yelled something that I couldn't hear, packed a bag, and walked out the door again.

_~Beep~Beep~Beep~ An alarm went off and the world went blurry._

_~End of dream~_

I was back in bed, the alarm clock beeping so much I thought it would fall off the side-table so I stopped it and got up, almost tripping over the pillow that had fallen on the floor. While I was getting ready for school I thought about the dream I had.

**Why did that woman, Layla I think have my moms name as her second name… And that man.. He had my last name in his name… The girls second name was my dads name… maybe theres a connection?**

"Hey Maka! We need to get to school hurry up!" My best friend and weapon, Soul yelled through the door.

Soul Eater Evans has spiky white hair and ruby red eyes, Soul is usually lazy and annoying but once someone hurts me or he is in a serious battle he is… well serious. He is a weapon -scythe- and comes from a famous family of musicians.

"Coming!" I yelled back, pulling on my jacket\trench coat as I ran out of my the paper plate that had my food I followed him out the door.

"Hey, Soul! wait up!" I yelled, stuffing a boiled egg in my mouth.

~~~ Timeskipbecauseimbored~~~After They Got Out Of Class~~~

As I started to clean up my note books and random papers I noticed a picture slip out of my diary. As I picked it up I sensed someone behind me, I turned around slightly to see Liz, Patty, and Death The Kid. Three of my best friends and team-mates. Turning around fully I said, "Hi, Kid, Liz, Patty."

(A\N: Elizabeth Thompson -usually called Liz- has dirty-blond hair that goes to the small of her back and dark blue eyes, she is usually very calm and collected but she is terrified of ghosts and anything creepy. she is a weapon -pistol- and is the older of the thompson sisters.

Patricia Thompson -Known as Patty- has short blond hair that goes to just below her shoulders and slightly lighter blue eyes than her sister, she is usually very hyper and oblivious but can be very scary sometimes-In Kids eyes at least-. She is a weapon-Pistol- and is the younger of the thompson sisters.

Death The Kid,- Known as Kid to his friends- son of Lord Death and is a shinigami. He has black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head called the Sanzu Lines - when he has got to full power they would connect and fully circle his head- and gold eyes, He is-very much like Liz- usually calm and collected but because of his OCD he is obsessed with symmetry and therefore when something isn't symmetrical he goes into a OCD fit, so for an example if someone were to point out his Sanzu Lines he would curl up in a corner calling himself, I quote "Trash, Asymmetrical garbage, and I don't deserve to live". He is a Meister who wields two pistols -Liz and Patty- Because of their symmetry.)

"Hiya, Maka-Chan!" Patty said doing a peace sign with her fingers.

"Hi, Maka, I was wondering if we could come over to study later." Kid said, smiling slightly.

I smiled back, "Sure, Kid. How about at eight?" I said.

He glanced around me at the picture. "Whos that?" He asked moving to sit next to me.

"My Mom." I answered turning back to look at the picture I was holding. In it was a young woman who looked around 30 with golden-blond hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pure white sundress with a gold ribbon tied around her waist.

I slowly put it back in the envelope that it fell out of and stood up. "Well, see you at 8, Kid" I said and grabbed my bag. I told Soul that I was going home and walked out the door.


	3. Authors note

Hey! I will be posting a new chapter soon so look forwards to it! That Is All.

Yukisnowoffairytail


	4. The new world and the meeting of sisters

Yuki-chan:Hi peeps! hope you like my new chapter!

Lucy: Why exactly did you make me do this thing?

Yuki-chan: What? you dont wanna do it? 'Does puppy eyes'

Lucy: 'tries to resist cuteness' N-no thats not it… Its just.. Erm.. Fine!

Yuki-chan: Maka disclaimer please!

Maka: Yuki-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater, Hiro Mashima and Atsushi Okubo does!

Lucy and Maka: Bye!

~Lucys P.O.V.~

I woke up in a dark room that looked like a apartment, I was lying in the middle of an identical magic circle to the one at my apartment. Lying next to me was someone who looked a lot like wendy and…. someone who looked like Charles would if she was human.

I stood and slowly looked around the room. we were in a bedroom, It was dusty like someone hadn't been there for years, There was a bed by the wall on my left and a few shelves to my right. in front of me was a door that was slightly ajar so I could see a hallway and stairs that led down. I turned around and there was another bed against that wall under a window. besides the window was a mirror in which I saw my reflection. "Wh..What?" I stuttered.

In the mirror was a girl who looked to be around 14 with sandy-golden-blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. I waved my hand and she did too.

The girl who I accepted to be me was wearing black skinny-jeans that had two thin belts crossing over each other, one belt had a pouch with about five shuriken in it and a few small smoke bombs. On the other belt was two short swords\Katanas with black blades and white handles. I was also wearing a black vest over a red dress shirt that had a gold bow with a small skull pin in the middle. Over that I was wearing my trench coat except it had purple studs around the edges, it had gold cuff thingys and those also had purple studs. on my feet I wore black knee-high boots (They were under the jeans) with purple and gold straps on them. My hair was styled in two low pony-tails that were held in with two skull ties and I had a gold and purple headband on too. strapped to my right leg was a small dagger that had a jewel encrusted handle. On the back of my right hand where my guild mark used to be was a Yin and Yang sign, the white part was crimson and the black part was sprinkled with white flakes that looked like they were moving. (Look at profile for pic)

I heard a groan and turned to see wendy and charles waking up. "Wendy, charles. Come here and dont freak out." I said softly.

Wendy and Carla (Im just going to call her that) slowly walked over, Carla looking very confused as to why she was human.

Wendy was the first to get here and when she looked in the mirror she gasped.

Wendy had long green-blue hair that was put up in her two pony tails-her usual style- and soft brown eyes that almost looked gold. She looked very similar to Hatsune Miku a popular popstar in earthland except she looked around 12-her age of course , her clothes looked a lot like her usual outfit too. She was wearing a sleeveless grey shirt with a black collar and a light blue ribbon with a cat pin. On her arms were two grey sleeves that had two blue ribbons around them(one on each arm) and black gloves that stopped just under the shoulder. She wore a light blue thigh-high skirt , a silver belt which held several throwing knifes and other stuff that you throw and black and grey thigh-high boots. On the edges of the shirt,sleeves and the top of the boots were red studs.

Wendy squealed at her new appearance, obviously liking it.

Carla looked the same age as Wendy, She had long white\silver hair that was up in a high pony-tail and dark brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a loose black T-shirt that had a pink and purple collar and ribbon, On her hands were elbow high black and purple gloves. she was wearing a pink short-skirt with a black belt that held a small also wore knee high grey boots and thigh high purple socks. On her head was two pure white cat ears and she also had a tail with a pink bow on it. On the edges of her shirt and skirt were light purple studs.

"What?!" She half yelled panicking. "Wha?! Why?! How am I human?!"

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and a second later there was a small white cat with pale blue wings in place of the white haired girl\cat.

I slowly examined the room again -ignoring Carla- and saw a letter on the table.

I walked over and picked it up, looking fondly at my mother's handwriting.

_Dear Lucy_

_If you are reading this you must have decided to come. You must be wondering why you look different, every time you -or anyone else- go to a different world your appearance changes, what you look like now is this worlds appearance and what you looked like in Earth-Land is that worlds look(A\N Edolos doesn't count thats a different dimension and when exceeds go they can turn human). Any ways, before you go to DWMA you need to train and find out more about this world so there are some books about this place, Earth. BTW you are currently in my old apartment from before I went to Earth-Land. Enjoy your new life._

_Mom~_

"Wendy-chan." I called turning around to look at the girl, who was currently trying to calm down a frantic carla. I giggled at the sight of a usually calm carla running around the room -she turned back human again-trying to figure out what's going on.

Wendy looked up at me and smiled,"Yes, Lucy-san?" she asked brightly.

I smiled back and walked over with the letter, handing it to her so she can read it. After she read it she handed it to the slightly calmer exceed.

"Well since we have plenty of time here why don't we clean up this place?" I asked looking once again at the dusty room. Wendy noded and we got to work.

~~~ Time skip. After cleaning~~~

The apartment was so clean that it looked like it was sparkling by the time we were done,

the apartment had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room\dining room, and a small office.

The first bedroom had two beds, one pushed up against the left wall the other under the window to the back of the room that looked over the street. To the right was two bookshelves and a small desk, the desk was positioned in between the bookshelves -which had multiple books on this worlds culture- so that one was on either side of it. A small wardrobe was pushed in between the bed and wall. The walls were a light blue color and the floor had dark blue tiles. To the front of the room was the baby blue door. On the beds were neon-blue sheets and neon-green comforters.

The second bedroom was slightly smaller than the other one, at the back of the room was a queen sized bed pushed up in between two large bookshelves which held several different books varying between Manga and History. To the right there was a desk which had all my personal stuff-Letters to mom and my book- and to the front of the room was a medium sized wardrobe. the walls were a night-sky blue with spots of gold scattered about and the floor was pure black tiles. To the right was the pure gold door located in the middle of the wall.

({The kitchen was just a normal kitchen and so was the bathroom so I wont bother with those})

The living room had white walls and a silver floor, there were two black love seats in the corner of the room and two regular gold couches forming a diamond around a small coffee table. There was a largish dining table at the other end of the room - next to the door to the kitchen- with six red and silver dining chairs surrounding it.

The office turned out to be a weapons storage place with weapons of different shapes and sizes scattered across the room ranging from guns to shuriken. the walls were dark silver and the floors were pure black.

I yawned and stretched out on one of the now clean couches with one of the "special" history books that my mother had left us. I opened the book to the page with all the death scythes and was about to go to the History of Shibusen when I spotted my last name under all the categories, Spirit Albarn.

({[ Warning: this might have spoilers so if you haven't finished watching soul eater skip until I say also this is all from wikipedia or at least most of it.]})

Spirit Albarn, also named Death Scythe, is Maka's father and the sole Deathscythe resident to he can transform into a scythe with a black blade and a cross-shaped handle, Spirit is able to fight on his own without a Meister. Originally partnered to Franken Stein, Spirit became a Deathscythe with the aid of his second Meister Kami, Maka's mother. However, due to his lecherous behavior, Spirit ends up being divorced and trying to win back Maka's respect.

(A\N : This is from Wikipedia)

"So…" I muttered. "My real father is Spirit Albarn…" I skipped over the rest of them and soon got to the child prodigies of DWMA.

Maka Albarn, She is a young but dedicated student who takes after her mother, another prodigious meister. However, her relationship with her father Spirit is strained due to his constant flirtations with women, leading her parents to divorce. As such, Maka is obsessed with turning her weapon partner, Soul Eater, into a death scythe that will surpass her father. She collaborates well with Soul in battle, but sometimes gets frustrated at him when he does something foolish. When in danger, however, Maka does everything she can to keep Soul out of harm's was the only one who could defeat Asura, who was on the verge of destroying the world. Soul, Black Star, Death the Kid, their partners and Lord Death all failed to defeat him, but Maka defeated him all by herself because of her bravery. She confused Asura by proving to him she would never give up despite that she was weaker than him and all her friends were defeated, which made him doubt himself and confused him, allowing Maka to punch him while he was distracted with all her force and defeat him.

(A\N This is once again from wikipedia)

Soul Evans, nicknamed Soul Eater, is a demon scythe and the partner of Maka Albarn, As a member of a renowned family of musicians, Soul is a talented pianist, but uses his discovery of his weapon powers as an excuse to break ties from the family tradition and pursue the goal of becoming the most powerful death scythe ever. He dislikes being compared to his older brother Wes, a famous violinist, and is often reluctant to play music for other people. He can use this talent when resonating his soul wavelength with others, playing the piano within his soul to drastically enhance their manages to become a Death Scythe after defeating Arachne with Maka and eating her soul, gaining the ability to use sound waves and sabotage enemies with his "Soul Hack" the aftermath of Asura's defeat, overcoming his fear of using Black Blood, Soul becomes partnered to Death the Kid after he officially became the new Grim Reaper. Due to Kid's agreement with the witches to make no more death scythes, Soul became known as 'The Last Death Scythe'.

Black Star is a ninja assassin and the meister of Tsubaki. He is exceedingly arrogant and loud-mouthed for an assassin, preferring to make a flashy entrance rather than sneaking up on his opponents, and tries to upstage anyone who gains more attention than he does. He frequently calls himself a "big" man destined to surpass God, thus driving himself to his physical limits and making him one of the most athletic students at DWMA. He makes it a personal goal to defeat Kid in battle since Kid is a 'death god'. He is a skilled combatant even when unarmed, using a skill that allows him to increase his own soul wavelength and channel it through physical attacks. He is one of the last remaining survivors of the Star Clan, a family of ninja assassins who slaughtered others for wealth until they were wiped out by DWMA, which took him in as an infant. He is oppressed by anyone who recognizes the clan's symbol, a star-shaped tattoo on his shoulder. Due to his obsession with power and to the fact that the Star Clan was wiped out because they started to consume souls, some believe he will eventually descend down the path towards becoming a _kishin_ like his father White Star.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa is the weapon partner of Black Star, classified as a "shadow weapon" who has the power to transform into a variety of ninja weapons including a kusarigama, a shuriken, a ninjato, and a smoke multiple weapon forms are part of a tradition passed down by her family, descended from the first demon weapons created by Arachne. She later acquires her most powerful form, the Uncanny Sword (also known as the Enchanted Sword) after absorbing the soul of her corrupted brother Masamune. She primarily takes the form of a black katana in this form, but is eventually able to transform it into other weapons as she ordinarily does.

Death the Kid , called Kid for short, is the son of Lord death and was created from a part of the Grim Reaper's being like his older brother Asura. However, lacking his father's aspect of fear and starting out as a child, Kid grows and developed his own personality.[ch. 72] His status as a Grim Reaper grants him formidable godlike powers such as invincibility to a point. However, as an inheritor of Death's Madness of Order, Kid suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder for symmetry in everyday life. As a result, he breaks down upon seeing anything off even by the slightest measurement, which hinders him in his daily life and in battle. This mindset results in him becoming the meister of the Thompson Sisters after seeing their matching weapon forms as a means to preserve his personal symmetry, but unable to fight using one of them while the other is missing. He can also summon a flying skateboard called Beelizbub as both transportation and a weapon. Because of his status as Grim Reaper and a polished meister, Kid is not required to collect souls or attend DWMA, but he does so anyway to create custom weapons suited to his desires.

Elizabeth Thompson and her younger sister Patricia Thompson —nicknamed Liz and Patty, respectively—are the weapon partners of Death the Kid. Liz is a cynical but mature, smart and resourceful young woman who always finds Kid's perfectionist attitude annoying, and is also sometimes very cowardly and has a fear of ghosts and anything that could be titled "creepy". Patty is an extremely childish girl who may not be too intelligent, but is able to maintain a cheerful attitude in any situation and usually has bouts of psychotic rage to motivate her partners. They both take the form of semi-automatic pistols that compress Kid's soul wavelength and fire it in the form of energy bullets that range in strength from destructive blasts to painful yet non-wound-inducing shots. Both sisters are able to act as meisters whenever Kid is infants, they were abandoned on the streets of Brooklyn and survived by mugging passersby. They originally join Kid to exploit his wealth and authority as a Grim Reaper, but grow closer to Kid over time and outgrow their greed.

**({[ Skip done]})**

I yawned again and stood up closing the book, "Well it seems like my sister is pretty famous." I said to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip Two Weeks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{ Over the last few weeks Wendy,Charla And Lucy have been training and finding out more about Earth, They have also found out that Wendy was a Weapon and Meister and Charla was a Weapon, Wendy is a Bow and Arrow, Charla is a spear, and Lucy is a scythe.}

[Wendys Weapon form is a dark blue long bow with an icy blue pattern of feathers circling it.]

[Charlas weapon form is a peachy-pink spear with an pure white spear point. ]

[ Lucys Weapon form is a scythe, The scythe was pure black with a gold piece connecting the blade and the staff. On the blade was a dark purple cross, and attached to the gold piece was a gold chain that wound around the staff of the scythe three times before it falls freely down for around 9 inches.]

**Still Lucys POV**

I pulled on my trench coat and turned to Wendy and Charla. "You ready?" I asked them tilting my head slightly.

Wendy looked up nodding her head eyes shining at the thought of meeting people from an unfamiliar world. Charla also looked up and noded, after the first few days here she had gotten more calm with the thought of being humanish. I finished strapping my keys to my belt -making sure that they are hidden- and turned to the door taking Wendy's hand while a transformed charla flew onto my shoulder.

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway pulling Wendy out with me. I closed the door and heard a pair of footsteps coming our way. Looking up I saw a girl that looked like the girl in my moms pictures. She had sandy blond hair and green eyes, she was wearing a red plaid skirt and a white shirt under a light brown vest with a green tie, over that was a black trench coat with a red inside, on her feet were black ankle boots with white buckles. I took a deep breath and walked towards her. "Umm… Excuse me…" I started. She looked up startled. "Are you, by any chance Maka Albarn?" I asked cautiously. She quickly composed herself and noded saying,"Yes, I am. Who might you be?"

"M-my name is Lucy Spirit Albarn…" I hesitated"Your sister." I took a deep breath and steeled myself for her reaction.

**Makas P.O.V. **

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I was stunned." W-what?" I stuttered, utterly confused. She looked at me her face stoic. "I said that i'm your sister." She said with more determination. I calmed myself down a bit more and sorted out my thoughts." So… You're my sister…" I said awkwardly. I looked up and she looked just as awkward as me. I giggled softly and when I saw her face scrunch up in confusion I started full out laughing. "W-what?" She stuttered in confusion making me laugh even harder until I was rolling on the floor roaring in laughter. My laugh must have been contagious because she started giggling uncontrollably until she was next to me on the floor. When we quieted down her friends were staring at us in utter confusion. I sat up and wiped the tears of laughter off my face, I turned and looked at Lucy.

She had sandy-golden-blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes, She was wearing a outfit that looked a lot like mine. She was wearing a long black trench coat with silver inside and purple studs around the edges, black skinny jeans, a red dress shirt with a gold bow on it and on the bow was a skull pin, Over her dress shirt was gold armor that went up her arms and stopped just below her wrists and just over her stomach, she was also wearing two cris-cross belts bothe purple with gold ovals, she was wearing a gold and purple headband with her hair in two low pigtails that had skull bands. She had multiple weapons hidden on her belt and outfit. I also thought I saw some keys but I was not sure.

"So.." I started. "You're really my sister?" She nodded looking serious. "Then.. why have I never met you?" She looked at her friends for a second then looked back at me.

"I cant tell you yet…. But I will soon I just need to talk to Lord Death first… Could you take me to him because I have no idea where to go…" She said\asked. I nodded.

"Follow me I can give you a tour." I said walking towards the stairs. "That would be great." she agreed.

Yuki-chan: Hey, guys… Sorry it took so long to update.

Soul: Why wasn't I in this chapter?! Thats so un-cool.

Yuki-chan: 'Smiles creepily" Got a problem Soul~

Soul: N-no Ma'm.

Yuki-chan: Good. Disclaimer please~

Soul: Yuki-chan doesn't own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima does.

Please review and tell us any one-shot ideas you have Yuki-chan will try her best to create them. Bye~


	5. Note

Hey, guys. I just want to tell you that my updates will be very slow because I have been trying to finish new chapters for all my fan fiction. Any ways I just wanted to tell you that it might take a while for there to be new chapters. Thx and bye!

Yuki~Chan

YukiSnowOfFairyTail~


End file.
